Role-Playing Guide
Wanna come to our wiki for some fun, easy role playing? Just read through this guide to see how it works around here. Keep in mind that you may want to use a calculator if you can't apply multipliers or percentages off of the top of your head. Getting Started The first step to role playing with us is getting started. First, you must choose your race. Information on the different races available can be found here. Starting Statistics *Zeni: Z 1,000 *Power Level: 500 *Level: 1 *XP Points: 0 *Hours in Training: 0 You must also choose your character's gender and starting position (Earth, Namek, New Vegeta). The starting strength, speed, and health depends upon race. To see these statistics, see the Race Guide. Training The main method of developing your character is through training. In order to train, you must find a training area on the planet you are on, and put your name next to one of the slots. In addition, you must write a comment on the bottom on the page saying what time you began, and later, write a reply that states what time you finished. While your character is training, he/she cannot role play or buy anything from the shops. While training, you gain 1 XP point per minute, plus any multipliers or other factors. When your XP value reaches a certain point, you level up. Every time you level up: *From levels 1-5, your power level is multiplied by 3. From levels 5-25, your power level is multiplied by 2. *You gain 100 zeni *You gain 1,000 health *From levels 1-5, you gain 2 strength and 2 speed. From levels 6 and up, you gain 3 strength and speed. Level-Up Conditions These are the XP levels that you must achieve in order to level up. #0/500 #500/1,750 #1,750/3,500 #3,500/5,000 #5,000/7,500 #7,500/10,000 #10,000/13,000 #13,000/15,000 #15,000/20,000 #20,000/25,000 #25,000/32,500 #32,500/40,000 #40,000/47,500 #47,500/55,000 #55,000/65,000 #65,000/75,000 #75,000/85,000 #85,000/100,000 #100,000/115,000 #115,000/130,000 #130,000/145,000 #145,000/160,000 #160,000/180,000 #180,000/200,000 #200,000/225,000 #225,000/250,000 #250,000/275,000 #275,000/300,000 #300,000/330,000 #330,000/360,000 #360,000/405,000 #405,000/450,000 #450,000/500,000 #500,000/550,000 #550,000/600,000 Training bonuses Normally, you gain 1 XP per minute training. However, there are bonuses that may apply. If you train using weighted gear, you get a 2x multiplier. You get a 25% bonus by training with a partner. Certain training areas also give special bonuses. Transformation When your character meets certain requirements, he/she can learn a transformation. Some transformations are permanent, while some are only temporary. See the Race Guide for info on transformations. Some Things to Remember *You can't train if all of the slots in an area are all filled. Role Playing Now that you know how to develop your character, you can learn how to implement your character into our little RPG world. Basically your character will be jumping from area to area, leaving behind a narration of what they did or who they met. You are narrating your character's actions in each area, adding dialogue when needed. When you get to a new area, you can either interact with other characters as they unfold their story (remember, it's good to have friends!), or you can begin a new chapter in your own character's story. As characters visit an area, they begin to create a history that criss-crosses with others, creating a nice RPG story. Traveling Through Space Want to take role playing here to the next level? Then step into the spaceship training room and travel through space! You can choose what planet your character starts on, but you may travel between planets (Earth, Namek, and New Vegeta). City Center This is where you can find various services for your character. Whenever you make a purchase, you must deduct the cost of the item/service from your character's Zeni (Z) total. When you wish to purchase something, just make a comment under the page and add it to you character. And remember, you cannot buy anything if you don't have enough Zeni! Dojo The Dojo is where you can see requirements for techniques and buy fighting/training equipment. You can also receive training from an authorized admin, which allows you to get a certain bonus, and learn one of their signature moves. However, each trainer asks for a payment or requirement before they can train you. Item Shop This is where you can buy items to improve or help your character. Hospital Need an emergency operation to heal a near-death character? just stop by the hospital, pay a small fee, wait an hour, and your character will be back in action! Death Did you make a bad move and get yourself killed? Don't worry, you can still do all the same things as living people, but you are limited to Otherworld and can only go to the areas there. It will be a great oppurtunity for you to train and get stronger in case you get wished back to life. Dragon Balls Soon, I will put the Dragon Balls into circulation. When collected, the seven Dragon Balls can grant one wish. As collecting them becomes too difficult because of too many players, I will put more varieties into the game. Here are wishes that are within Shenron's power and can be granted: *Bring someone or a group of people back to life *Increase your power level by 1,000,000,000 *Gain 10,000 Zeni Fighting When you feel like proving yourself, you can challenge another player to a battle. If they accept, decide where you want to battle, and tell an administrator. They will create and oversee your battle. The fights are turn-based, and each player takes turns bulleting their actions. You can use any of the attacks or techniques you know against your opponent. The impact of your attacks is determined by strength and speed. As you use attacks, your power level gets worn down. How Effects of Attacks are Determined I have a feeling we'll get confused here. Here is an example of how effects are determined: *Player A has a speed of 150 *Player B has a speed of 125 *Player A chooses their attack *I go on a customized random number generator and enter 275, which is the sum of their speeds, as the maximum result *If the number that comes out is between 1 and 150, the attack hits *If the number is between 151 and 275, Player B avoids the attack The Result of a Battle A battle can either be serious or for fun. If you are fighting seriously, the loser dies and is sent to Otherworld. If you are fighting for fun, which is the case during a tournament, nobody dies. Tournaments Tournaments are special events that are held every once in a while. They are oppurtunities for characters to gather and battle for bragging rights and a monetary reward. There are tournaments for both the living and the not-so-living, and they may or may not have level requirements. When registration begins, you must go to the page that the tournament is on, and put your name next to one of the slots. When it all begins, you are assigned an opponent. If you win, you advance to the next round. If not, you are out of the tournament. Sometimes, special rules will be applied, such as special guest fighters. Nobody dies in a tournament, and your health is restored before the next battle. Things to Remember About Fights *Only admins can set up a fight *Only admins determine the effects of attacks (I cannot stress this enough!) *You must specify whether you are fighting seriously or not, because we may assume you are fighting seriously. Some General Things to Remember *No multitasking! If you are busy doing something, like a tournament or training, you cannot role-play or buy anything from the shop.